The present invention is directed to the field of safety equipment. More particularly, the present invention comprises a clamping system including at least one, and preferably, a pair of clamp(s) which securely attach to a gutter adjacent each of the legs of an extension ladder preventing the ladder from sliding along or pulling away from the gutter and depositing its climber on the ground.
It would seem that as Autumn comes round on the calendar, the season gives another reason for associating the term “Fall” with it: numerous reports of ladder users' injuries, both professionals and DIYers, adorn the newspapers resulting from ladders slip-sliding along gutters resulting in each of these users taking a fall.
Quite a few attempts to provide a solution to this problem have been made to-date. However, none of these products have proven satisfactory. Some are too large and clunky; some too expensive; others simply do not perform as advertised.
It is among the purposes of this invention to provide a gutter clamp that is simple, effective, and easy to use, being as close to “fool”-proof as possible, given the inordinate amount of people copping to the description. A gutter clamping system for restraining a two-legged extension ladder against movement when leaned against a gutter, the gutter clamping system comprising at least one gutter clamp, each gutter clamp including a) a clamp body having a first gutter-engaging surface for being positioned on a first side of a rim of a gutter; b) a latch having a second gutter-engaging surface for being positioned on a second opposite side of the rim of a gutter; c) a latch pin pivotably mounting the latch to the clamping body, the latch pin permitting the latch to pivot between a first unengaged position and a second position engaging the gutter clamping the rim of the gutter between the first gutter-engaging surface and the second gutter-engaging surface; d) spring means engaged between the clamp body and the latch biasing the latch to the second position; e) at least one ear protruding from a first side of the clamp body for engaging a ladder leg; whereby the gutter clamp system secures a ladder against movement along a gutter by clamping at least one of said clamps to a rim of the gutter adjacent and engaging a first side of one of the two legs of the extension ladder. Preferably, the system employs a pair of such clamps and the second of the pair of clamps is secured to a rim of the gutter adjacent and engaging an opposite side of the other of the two legs of the extension ladder. This may be the outsides of the two legs or the insides of the two legs; either will suffice to prevent the ladder from sliding along or pulling away from the gutter.
The spring means comprises at least one coil spring interacting between the clamp body and an upper portion of the latch and, more preferably, the spring means comprises a plurality of coil springs interacting between the clamp body and an upper portion of the latch. Further, more preferably, the at least one ear comprises at least one ear protruding from each side of the clamp body whereby each gutter clamp may be positioned on either side of either leg of the two-legged extension ladder to engage in a channel of its respective ladder leg. The at least one ear comprises a plurality of ears protruding from each side of the clamp body, each one of the plurality having retention means associated therewith restricting unintended removal of the channel of the ladder therefrom.
As additional protection against slippage of the clamp, a lock screw threaded through a portion of said clamp body is provided, the lock screw being adapted to engage an upper portion of the latch whereby when the lock screw engages the upper portion of the latch, the latch will not pivot to the first disengaged position. A stop is formed on a forward portion of a threaded portion of the lock screw preventing the lock screw from being removed from the clamp body. Preferably, each latch includes a finger adapted to extend beneath a lip on the rim portion of the gutter to restrict upward movement of the gutter clamp relative to the rim portion of the gutter.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.